Love At Titans Tower
by purplepaul3
Summary: An ongoing love story.
1. Chapter 1

Love at Titans Tower. Chapter 1.

Notes: Hello pauly people this is something I've wanted to do for a long time but in preperation I watched the whole seris in 2 DAYS! Also be warned I have no ending in mind this story will contuine until further notice or I think of an ending (Not Likely). So get ready for some Robinfire. Inspired by TotallyR-S101

Monday 1/1 6:30 AM : The sun rose over Titans Tower and Robin rose with the sun quickly put on his uniform and went out to the main room to eat before Cy and BB woke up and argued till lunch. He rubed his eyes.

" I got sooo drunk at the watchtower party last night." Just then hears a soft breathing on the couch.

"For the love of god Guy go home." but it wasn't Guy Gardener it was Starfire.

"How on in the name of Gotham did she pass out she didn't have a single drink!" Just as Robin finished his thought Starfire's eyes fluttered open. "Hello Robin." Her voice barely above a whisper.e

"Hi Star." Little did he realize he should know how she passed out seeing as they were up till midnight talking the night before.

"You were very sweet last night." Starfire said as she yawned.

"What do you mean?" Robin remembered nothing.

"Right you were very giggly. (Starfire's word for drunk.) I'm talking of the way you defended me from that rude man in gold." obviously refering to Booster Gold hitting on her the night before.

"Oh yeah." pretending to remember through his pounding headache.

"Well Booster is a jerk anyway." thing back on how he used to insult his uniform back when Booster first joined the league.

" Your mentor is a very depressing man."

"Yeah well I guess I just got used to his emo attitude. Would you like some breakfest." He said extending a hand.

"Yes please but I will change first." She said walking off

"Man my head!" Robin said sitting down.

We ll romance starts withe friendship so I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter of LATT.

Please review I love feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Love At Titans Tower. Chapter 2

Notes: wrote this one the same day cause I was bored again plez review.

After Starfire changes they sit down for eggs.

"Robin?" She says after letting her fork drop.

"Ya Star." Surprised at how foggy her eyes had gotten.

"Last night you told me something." she says as a lone tear escapes her deep green eyes

"What Was That?" he says even thought it's the one thing from the night before he remembered.

"You said I was beautiful. Is that what you think or where just giggly." as another tear of joy escaped her.

After a few moments he says.

"Star I've never meant anything more in my life!" He says tears welling up

At that moment they grab each other and kiss for what to them seems like hours.

At that moment Raven,Cy and BB walk in and their jaws drop.

After Robin and Starfire disembrace they look at their friends.

After they exchange glances for a few moments raven smirks and says

"Finally I was beginning to think the tension would never get resolved!" She says walking out.

Robin and Starfire join hands

"Yep were a couple to be honest I think I died and went to heaven but to be honest there is no angel as beautiful as Star."

They lean in for another kiss when the tower security system goes of and they see blackfire outside the window her jaw nearly hittig the ground.

plez review I'd love feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Love At Titans Tower

Cut the chitchat an read.

Everyone's eyes widen as they see Blackfire outside the window and to be even more surprising she opens the window and steps .

"You tease!" She says as her face turns red and pointing at Robin

They all get ready for battle as Robin grimaces and asks

"What on Earth are you talking about Blackfire!" All of the Titans running at her.

"You make goggly eyes at me and you run off with my sister!" She screams as she fires her starbolts.

"The only time I've ever been remotely interested was the 1st time I met you and it was over when we found out you lied to us!" As he takes the 1st swing with his bo staff.

"Blackfire I love you but you can't take this away from me!" Star says as she fires away.

"Take it away from you! You took it from me!" She shouts.

"Really when did I write letters to you I never had the guts to send! When did I feel like dirt because I could never talk to you without blushing! Face it Blackfire I never loved you because your not half the rightous,beautiful,HOENEST woman Starfire is.

Blackfire suddenly stops.

"I..I..I'm gone Robin." And she just left.

"You wrote me letters!" Starfire looks up at Robin with curios eyes.

"Ya but I was never brave enough to give them to you." He says staring at his feet.

"Can I see them." She says making a very obvious puppy dog face.

"Sure but I warn you they're kinda sappy." He said leading her to his room.

"Sappy?" She says looking confused.

"It means he was being stupid because he was more speaking with heart than his head." Raven explained.

"I'd still love to see them."

"Ok I geuss if you really want to."


End file.
